The Change Of Heart
by l Cindy l
Summary: Sakura is a popluar girl at her school, everything was fine until Syaoran came,a transfer student who got a bad temper.Everyone's afriad of Syaoran and only Sakura have the heart to help him, but it's not easy, when somebody came betwin them. S+S!!!
1. The New Guy

****

*The New Guy*

The Change Of Heart

Author's notes

__

Konnichwa everyone! This is my first fanfic so please review and sit back and enjoy!

****

CCS belongs to CLAMP!

Syaoran had never meet Sakura in this fanfic until this day...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked into the noisy classroom of Tomodea middle school, she sighed *It's just another day of school, I sure hope something exciting would happen today!* Just then Sakura heard someone calling her name "Yo Sakura!" Sakura turned around and spotted a handsome boy with dark black hair.

"Oh hi Rayoku!" smiled Sakura

"Sakura, you wanna go to the school dance with me next Monday?"

"Err...Well, I... Sure!" *I know Rayoku's really popular, athletic, good looking and always chased by the girls and stuff, but for some reason I just don't like him as a boyfriend, but anyway, it's always nice to o to a school dance with the most popular boy in the grade...*

"Great!" 

"Hey Sakura, who are you going to the dance with?" asked Tomoyo

"Rayoku."

"Cool, guess who I'm going to the dance with?"

"I don't have to guess that, you are going with Eriol."

"Yep!" smiled Tomoyo

Then the bell rings, everyone went back to there desk. Just then a lady walked in the room.

"Hello class, my name is Ms Ariko, I'm your homeroom teacher for this -"

Ms Ariko didn't finish her sentence when the classroom door opened with a thud.

"And who might you be young man?" asked Ms Ariko looking at the boy with chocolate colored hair standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I'm late..." said the boy panting

"Oh well go find a seat."

"Who is he? I've never seen him anywhere before." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know." Sakura whispered back

Then Ms Ariko starts to take attendance.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"Here"

"Tomoyo Dajubo"

"Right here"

"Syaoran Li"

"Here" said the boy with chocolate colored hair

1 hour later when the bell ringed again.

"Now class, remember your English assignment is due next week, so start deciding who you want to be in your group." Ms Ariko said

"Can you believe it? Assignment at first day of school!" complained Chiharu.

"I know! It's totally unfair!" agreed Rika

Just then Naoko hurried up to them.

"Guys! You know the Syaoran guy in our class, I heard that he had been transfer from his school in Hong Kong cause he had such bad temper and he had got himself in such serious fights that the person he hit never got recovered!"

"What!!!" cried Rika as she put her hand over her mouth.

"He's one dangerous dude!" said Rayoku who appeared suddenly beside Sakura.

"Ahh, you scared me Rayoku!" said Sakura

"I'm sorry Sakura." Rayoku smiled one of his famous charming smiles

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko all blushed.

"And you guys better stay away from him!" said Rayoku as he winked which made Chiharu, Rika and Naoko to blush even harder. "Gotta go!"

"Sakura, you're so lucky, I would do anything to get Rayoku to ask me to the dance." Chiharu said still blushing.

"Hey, you already have Takashi." Rika said

**********

When it's lunch time Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the cafeteria and sit down at their usual table and saw the other table which is crowded with the _popular_ people, Rayoku is in the middle talking with bunch of girls.

"You know Sakura I don't see what's so good about Rayoku, he's such a show off!"

"Yeah I know... I'll go get some napkins." Sakura said as she gets up and runs to the napkin stand.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Yeah?" Sakura stopped and turn around.

"Can you get me a bowl hot soup?" Tomoyo called out.

"Sure!"

Sakura carried back a tray with a bowl of soup and napkins, she runs towards the table where Tomoyo is sitting then she slipped banana pile. Sakura let go of the tray and the bowl of hot soup on it splashed right at Syaoran. 

"WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled with the front of his shirt wet and stained with grease.

The whole cafeteria went silent.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she gets up, she grabbed some napkins and try to wipe the stain off Syaoran's shirt.

"DO YOU THINK YOU'RE OKAY WHEN A BOILING HOT BOWL OF SOUP SPILLED ALL OVER YOU!" cried Syaoran as he pushed Sakura's hand off him.

"Do you think he's going to hit her?" whispered a girl 

"I don't know, but if he does we'll never see Sakura in school again, she'll probably be in hospital for rest of her life." Whispered another girl

"Poor Sakura..."

Sakura sweat dropped. *For some reason I'm not scared of this Syaoran, I don't know why...*

"Hey you! Back off from Sakura!" called out Rayoku as he runs towards Sakura "Are you okay Sakura? He didn't hurt you didn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said.

"You back off okay! Stay away from Sakura, or I'll go and call the-"

"Err...Rayoku is really okay, I'm fine."

"Hmph! Show off." Syaoran muttered under his breath as he gives Rayoku a cold glare and walk away.

"Oh Rayoku you're so brave!" said a bunch of girls as they surrounded Rayoku once again.

"Sakura, you okay?" asked Tomoyo

"Yeah I'm okay." Sakura smiled and when she turn around she managed to catch a glimpse of Syaoran looking at her, then he walked out the cafeteria.

*I'm sorry Syaoran...*

"Okay class! We're going to do some running today! So everybody make sure that there shoelace is tight!" said the gym teacher.

"Oh man!" groaned the class except the athletic ones

"Cool! I love running!" smiled Sakura as she begin to do some warm ups.

"Of course you do, you're so athletic!" said Rika

"Yeah and Rayoku always win in the boys and you always win in the girls." Chiharu said

"Okay get ready, set, go!" shouted the gym teacher as everybody rushed off. 

Soon the slower ones start to get left behind.

Then finally Sakura, Rayoku and - Syoaran! is the only people left running in the lead. 

Syaoran slowly passed Sakura and then he's leveled with Rayoku. Then suddenly a nevil idea slipped through Rayoku's mind, he put his feet out and Syaoran tripped over it. Nobody had seen it cause they're running now at the far side of the field, except Sakura who's behind them.

Syaoran landed on the ground hard and his right leg is bleeding.

Sakura stopped and come to Syaoran's side, "Are you okay Syaoran- Kun?"

"Yeah fine..." then the teacher rushed over to them

**********

"I'll call you tonight okay? I've to tell you something important" said Sakura

"Okay, bye Sakura-Chan!" waved Tomoyo 

Sakura walked back home slowly, still thinking about what had happened today.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled a voice.

Sakura broke away from her thoughts and looked backwards and saw Syaoran coming down a steep hill riding a bicycle. Sakura quickly jumped out of the way as Syaoran and the bicycle crashed down the hill.

And then it went left and hit a mailbox.

Sakura sweat dropped. *Oww, that must've hurt.*

Syaoran got off the bicycle and try to wipe the dust off his shirt, "Great, now my shirt is even more dirty...Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura as she rushed over to Syaoran.

"AHH, get away from me, you're bad luck!" cried Syaoran as he leaped away from Sakura.

"What! Why?" said Sakura feeling hurt 

"I'll tell you why, first at lunch time you spilled a bowl of hot soup all over me, then at gym class Rayoku tripped me and now I was riding fine until this steep hill appeared from no where and I crashed on a mail box, and every time something bad happened to me you're here, do you not call that bad luck?"

"But...but I..." 

"Just stay away from me okay?" said Syaoran as he walked away pushing his bicycle 

Sakura wanted to cry. *I dunno why I wanna cry, is it because nobody had never talked to me like that? Or is it because something else?*

__

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope u enjoy it! More chapters coming soon!!!!!!


	2. The Project

****

*The Project*

The Change Of Heart

Author's notes

__

Waz sup everyone? School's had started so I probably won't undate as often but I'll try anyways! This is the 2nd chapter of the Change Of Heart, so please enjoy! 

****

Again, CCS belongs to CLAMP!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked home sadly. Nobody had ever treated her like that before. 

"Hi... I'm home." Sakura said as she opened the door. Touya was home because he's staying home studying for his exams.

"Oh it's you squirt, I hardly recognize your voice, you sound, well actually...sad..."

"Oh it's nothing really."

"Oh there's a pudding on the table, you can have it if you want."

"No thanks"

"Wow, there's something seriosly wrong with you today squirt. Ahh, I know! You had been dumped by your boyfriend haven't you? Ha! I never thought this day would come!"

"TOUYA! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Geez squirt, no need for yelling, you sure are a little grumpy today!" 

"I'm going up to my room..." 

Sakura opened the door and fall on her bed, closed her eyes thought about what happened today. *Rayoku shouldn't have done that, tripped Syaoran when he's about to win. Maybe everybody's right, Syaoran is just a weirdo, why was I try to be nice to him...?*

**********

Sakura waked up on a rainy day, she yawned and looked out the window, and everything seems so dull outside. She quickly get dressed went downstairs. To her surprise nobody's home, then she remembered that Touya had to go early cause he's exam is today, and her dad had an important meeting. 

Most time Sakura would fix up her own breakfast but today she just ate some cereal. After she had eaten, Sakura went to the door and grabbed her umbrella.

Soon she's on her way to school. As she walked she thought about the dance that is held next monday at school, for some reason Sakura had never been really excited about the dance unlike other girls, maybe, she thought it's just that I had never gone to the dance with the guy she actually liked.

Just then someone rush past Sakura. It was Syaoran, and he's all wet from running in the rain. So Sakura called after him just before he ran out of sight.

"Syaoran you're soaking wet! You're going to catch cold!"

"Well duh!"

"So, see...I was wondering if you would like to share my umbrella with me."

"Okay I guess."

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday, you know, spilling hot soup all over you and stuff."

"Ah, forget about it." Syaoran sighed

Then were silent for a while. Syaoran lift ups his head from the ground and looked at Sakura, who's smiling at him. Syaoran had never been so close to a girl before, and he could smell Sakura's profume, most time when Syaoran smell profume it makes him want to burf, but there's something differnet about Sakura's, it smells like light spring when the cherry blossoms is about to bloom.

So they shared the umbrella on the rest way to school.

When they stepped on the school field, it had only take minutes but it seems to Syaoran it had take hours. There were some other people on the field and they all stare at Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran heard some girls whispering "Can you belive it? Sakura Kinomoto, the popluarest girl in her grade is sharing umbrella with Syaoran Li! That will for sure ruin her reputation!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura but Sakura just simply smiled at him and she walked to the school buliding pretending didn't hear anything.

Sakura walked to her locker with the wet umbrella in her hand. 

"Hey Sakura, you're not late today!" smiled Tomoyo

"Yep!"

Just then Rayoku hurried up to Sakura. "I heard that you shared umbrella with Syaoran today, it's true?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You do know Syaoran is dangerous! Remember he almost hit you at the cafeteria yesterday?"

"Again,so?"

Then the bell ring.

"Just stay away from him okay!"said Rayuko as he turn around and went to his locker.

"Wheww, save by the bell!" sighed Sakura

**********

Sakura's first class is drama.

"We're doing a play today class, based on any myth of Japan. You guys have to act out the story,and you can work in a group of 3 maximum. So go ahead and find your group."

"We'll be in a group." said Sakura and Tomoyo. Then Sakura saw Syaoran sitting alone on the chair, gazing out the window.

"Hi Syaoran, wanna be in our group?" smiled Sakura

"Me?"

"There's only one Syaoran in this class."

"Okay I guess."

Rayuko's just about to ask Sakura if he could be in her group when Sakura asked Syaoran.

*Syaoran, you just wait...* thought Rayuko muttered under his breath

"So what myth do you guys want to do?"asked Tomoyo as she put an old looking book on the table

"There's not very many legend to choose from..." said Sakura as she looked at the content.

"Maybe we can go to the libary after school, they've got a shelf full of them." suggested Tomoyo

"Good idea! So we'll meet at the libary after school" smiled Sakura"It's that okay with you Syaoran?"

"Yeah whatever."

**********

Sakura's standing at the front door of the libary.

"Hi Sakura!" smiled Tomoyo as she run up to her. "Konnichwa Sakua-San!"

"Konnichwa." said Sakura as she looked left and right. "Where's Syaoran?"

"I donno, do you think he would actually come?"

"Yeah, at least I hope so..." mumbled Sakura then she saw a boy running up to them, it was Syaoran.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I lost my wallet so I couldn't pay for the bus and then he…" Syaoran pointed to the person waving to them.

"Yukito!" said Sakura as she turn deep red.

"Hello there Sakura and Tomoyo, I give Syaoran a ride on my bicycle since he couldn't take the bus."

"That's really nice of you!" smiled Sakura

"Well, I gotta go, I heard there's a big sale on cakes at the bakery, maybe I can get one, or two or three…"

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Okay, bye, see you guys around!" waved Yukito as he climbed back on his bike.

"Arigato!" said Syaoan.

"So Sakura, you still have a crush on Yukito?" whispered Tomoyo to Sakura

"Yeah… I wish that Yukito would ask me to the dance…" said Sakura dreamily as she daydreamed in a big castle Yukito wearing a white suit and herself wearing a light pink dress, dancing…

"Hello? Earth to Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura shake her head.

"Come on, we have to go and find a legend that we're gonna to do."

"Yeah okay."

Soon they all settled around a round table.

"How about this one?" asked Syaoran "Once upon a time a young boy rescued a huge turtle. Then turtle want to reward the boy for saving his life so he let the boy climbed on his shell, and he took the boy to the underwater world where the boy get lots treasures, food. It seems to the boy that he had only stayed at the underwater world for about a day but when the boy came back he find himself had turn into a old man because the time in the underwater world is slower then the real world."

"Mmm…okay then, Sakura you can be the boy and Sayaoran you can be the turtle." Tomoyo said. "And of course, I'll be the designing your custom for you guys!" *eyes turn to hearts*

"Sounds good." Sakura smiled

"WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO BE THE TURTLE!!!"

__

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope u enjoys it! More chapters coming soon!!!!!!


	3. Meeting at the restaurant

***Meeting at the restaurant***

**The Change Of Heart**

Author's notes 

_Ahh! I'm so sorry I haven't update this story for so long. I have so much homework! Anyways chp3's here now so enjoy!_

**Bla Bla, CCS belongs to CLAMP!**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran walked home from the library, they had just finished writing out the script for the play, it's pretty long. And Sakura hoped that she could remember it all while Tomoyo chatted happily about how she's going to design their customs and stuff. And Syaoran walking behind them complaining not want to be a turtle.

"I told you, I'm not going to be a turtle!" shouted Syaoran.

"But you have to, or our play would be ruined!" said Sakura

"Yeah besides, you get to wear a green turtle shell and if I'm not mistaken, your favorite color is green!" smiled Tomoyo

Syaoran sweat dropped

"Well bye guys, I need to get home early and start on your customs!" waved Tomoyo as walked towards her house.

"Sayonara!" called out Sakura as she waved back

Then Sakura and Syaoran walked in a uncomfortable silence, finally Syaoran broke up the silence and turned to Sakura.

"ErrI need to ask you something."

"Mmm? What is it?"

"Why did you let me join your group, you know you're pretty popular and I'm not and stuff, and way didn't let that Rayuko join the group?"

"Hoe?"

"You know with me in the group it would probably ruin your reputation"

"I don't care about thatI though you were pretty niceand you didn't seem to have lots friends at our class"

"Ohso you're feeling sorry for me?"

"Well"

"Let me tell you something Kinomoto, I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me, and I don't need friends and I don't need you!" said Syaoran angrily as he walked ahead until he's out of Sakura's sight

*What did I say wrong this timeSyaoran sure does have a bad temperAnd I though I'm just beginning to be friend with him*

**********

"Hey squirt, guess what, we're going out to eat tonight!" said Touya

"That's great." Sakura said sadly

"MmmI'm beginning to think that there's something seriously wrong with you squirt, yesterday and today you came back after school you always sounds sadAnd usually you would jump up and down when we're going out for dinnermaybe that your"

"NO TOUYA, my boyfriend did not dump me!" shouted Sakura as she stumbled upstairs.

"Hmmso now you admit that you have a boyfriend" said Touya thoughtfully

Sakura closed her door and sighed. *What's wrong with me, what's wrong with that Syaoran, we never seem to get along no matter how hard I tried, all I wanna is be friend with him*

Then Sakura heard some weird music coming from behind her bed, she walked towards it and saw Kero playing a gameboy.

"Hi Kero." Sakura said cheerlessly "You're playing the Gundam Wing game again huh?"

"Yep! And it totally rocks! Hey! Look! I'm at level 15, I bet nobody's gone so far in one day!"

"I'm gonna change, we're going out for dinner."

"Yeah dinneryes! My gundam just got a level up!" shouted Kero "What, you're going out for dinner!"

"Yeah."

"SakuraYou know I'm always there for you right?" said Kero with puppy eyes as he pressed the pause button

"No Kero, I can't bring you there, there's too many people, besides Touya already thinks that you are kind of weird, it's too dangerous."

"But but" Kero says as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna bring something back for you."

"Okay then" said Kero as he turned his attention back to the game

Sakura went over to the closet and wondered what she should wear, she has a big collection of clothes, mostly Tomoyo made it for her. So finally Sakura picked out a dark blue shirt with little star shaped buttons and a blue skirt.

"Okay Kero, I'm off!" said Sakura as she grabbed her script for the play from the bed, Sakura's hopping that maybe she would have sometime to memorize it when she's waiting for their food.

"Bye, remember to bring something back for me!" 

"I will, bye."

**********

Soon the Kinomotos arrived at a fancy looking restaurant.

When Sakura opened the door she gasps, there's so many people, rather rich looking people. The wall's decorated with expensive looking paintings and delicious smells of food.

*Wow, this is so cool! I bet Tomoyo comes here very often!*

Then a nicely dressed waitress led them to their table, and hand them each a menu.

"Thank you!" said Sakura politely as she try to look like all those rich ladies. 

"Hey squirt, you can relax now, the waitress is gone." Touya said

Sakura hardly looked at the menu since she was busy looking around the restaurant. Then something caught her eye, there in the center of the restaurant sited around a big table, was a rich looking family, a rather large family, probably very important too. There were four older looking girls and one boy, who's probably about the same age as Sakura, but he's back was turned to Sakura so she couldn't see his face. And last of all a lady, who's probably their mother.

Then the waitress come back and Sakura to her attention back to the menu.

"May I take your order now?" asked the waitress

"Yes, we're ready." Sakura's father said as he picked the dish that he wants.

"And miss, what would you like?" asked the waitress

"Err..HmmLet see" Sakura was so busy looking around that she barely looked at the menu, so she just picked the first dish she sees. "ErrI would like to have a golden fried fish with vegetable on top and fried rice, please." 

"Aright, be right up!" said the waitress as she starts to take the order for Touya

Then Sakura heard the lady at the big table called out. "Xiao Lang, would you ask the waitress to come here? We're ready to order."

"Yes mother." The boy that's about Sakura's age answered.

*HmmXiao Lang, that sounds familiar* thought Sakura as she watched the boy pushed back his chair and turn around and walked up to the waitress that's at Sakura's table.

Sakura was lost in thoughts as she wondered where she had heard Xiao Lang before when the boy was just behind the waitress. It was Syaoran! But he didn't seem to see Sakura. 

*Oh, now I know where I had heard Xiao Lang before, it's Syaoran!* without thinking Sakura quickly covered up her face with the menu and doesn't know why.

She heard Syaoran telling the waitress that they're ready to order and then walked back to the table without looking at the weird person who's got his/her face covered up with a menu.(Sakura)

Touya looked at Sakura suspiciously, and they looked at the boy who's walking back to the table and asked "What's with you squirt, why are you hiding your face behind the menu?"

"Errthis." Sakura peeked out from the menu making sure that Syaoran was gone and let a big breath out. "I'm justsmelling the menu."

"_Smelling_ the menu?" asked Touya suspiciously 

"Yeah, it smells wonderful!" Sakura sweat dropped as she thought how lame is her excuse.

"Right" Then a weird idea formed in Touya's mind. _Could that boy be Sakura's boyfriend? And they're having a fight? Or Sakura dumped him and his trying to get back at Sakura? Maybe black mailing her?_

So the more Touya thought the its more makes sense to him, Sakura's weird behavior after school, hiding her face behind the menu and the he starts to get angry. *How dare that little brat black mailing Sakura!* Until he has flames in his eyes.

Sakura's father looked at both of them, Touya with flames in his eyes and Sakura hiding her face behind the menu. And sighed *_Teenagers_*

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, that's all for this chapter, please keep on reading, more coming soon!!! ^_^


End file.
